Clara Magnolia
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. She is the mother of Anne, who had a terminal illness and predicted that her fate was close. Worrying that her daughter would be all alone after her death, she requested Violet to write down fifty letters for Anne that each will be sent on her birthday for the next fifty years. Appearance Clara was a woman with light brown eyes, fair skin, freckles, and a slender body. She wore her wavy dark brown hair in a low ponytail with a blue ribbon and bangs framing her face. She was noted to have an old-fashioned taste, and even after aging, something about her still resembled something of a "young lady".Volume 1, Chapter 2 Personality Anne noted that her mother was like a little girl. She was vigorous in spite of being a clumsy person, and she would be enthusiastic in every situation. She was fond of boat rides and dog races, as well as oriental flower arrangements that could be found in quilt embroidery. She was a person who loved learning, had a hobbyist side to her, and liked watching romance plays. She was keen on laces and ribbons, her dresses and one-pieces mostly similar to those of princesses from fairytales. She imposed them on her daughter, as she fancied parent-children matching outfits. Clara was also noted to value the beautiful, as Anne claims that the main reason why Violet had been chosen to write the letters was that she was beautiful. Clara was a very kind, friendly and happy person despite her frail body and short lifespan. She was also very carefree, easy-going and fast to confide in anyone. Raised as a daughter from a wealthy household, Clara was taught to be graceful and polite, traits she teaches to her daughter. She is not above scolding her daughter for something she is not supposed to do. But she has strong parental instincts and loves Anne more than anything in the world, and is deeply saddened by the fact that she has to leave Anne all alone after her death.Volume 1, Chapter 2Episode 10 History Clara comes from a wealthy household, she was raised as an elite woman and was a qualified bachelor with a high education level. At some point in her life, she married a man and had one daughter, Anne, with him. Clara's husband never stayed home and didn't work much, prospering in taking over the family’s main business. Not once had he visited her when she had become terminally ill, and just when they had thought that he was going to come back after some time had passed, he had actually only stopped by to take vases and paintings from the house and sell them. It seemed he had been a family heir with a promising future in the past. But a few years after getting married, his side of the family had faced minor commercial issues and crumbled, and the finances had become dependent on the Magnolias. It appeared that the reason behind said minor commercial issues had been her husband himself. Back when Clara was healthy, she used to often throw salon parties and invite many friends over to the manor. However, she lost contact and involvement with those people over the years. Because of that, Clara and Anne lived alone on the top left side of an old but stylish western-architecture building in Lechernt, that Clara had inherited from her family. The residence was peripheral, having been built secluded and quite far from their prospering town. Clara was physically weak, so she had a maid named Eris take care of her, in which she was regularly seen being bedridden. Story Clara hired Violet for seven days to write letters, but Anne is not told what the letters are about or who they are for. Clara explained to Anne that she couldn't reveal who the letters were for and that she had to work on them, to which Anne was very jealous during this period for not being able to spend much time with her mother. However, although Clara had become a little healthier a couple of days after Violet’s arrival, her physical condition gradually worsened. Even in such conditions, Clara insisted that her work had to be done, and she and Violet did not halt their work. Clara laid on her bed while Violet resumed typing the letters, sitting next to it. This is what made Anne so upset, the fact that Clara pushed herself so much to write the letters. Although Clara was clearly saddened by Anne's feelings, she insisted that she had to be done with her work, stating that if she didn't write them then, she might never be able to. After an angry outburst by Anne, Violet managed to calm Anne down and convince her not to blame herself for her mother's illness, and that there was a good reason behind why her mother was so intent on writing the letters. After the letters were written, Violet took her leave. Clara spent the last days of her life in peace with her daughter, showering and pampering her with happiness. And on a spring day, Clara peacefully passed away. Afterward, Anne began receiving the letters from her mother written by Violet, which is revealed to be letters that would be delivered to Anne on her birthdays for the next fifty years. What Clara had so deeply wished for was for Anne to be happy in without her, and to know she would always be watching over her. Relationships *Anne Magnolia - Anne is Clara's only daughter, who is the most precious and beloved person in her life. Although Clara sometimes scolded Anne as any other parent, she always showered Anne with happiness and love and yearned to spend as much time with her as possible. Even though Clara used to be tired and physically weak, she always displayed a happy side to Anne as to not make her worry and was always energetic to play with Anne. Since there was no one as important to her as Anne, it made Clara despaired by the fact that she had to leave Anne all alone after her death. This is why she decided to write letters for Anne for the future, even if it meant sacrificing the time spent with her daughter. After she was done, however, she spent all her remaining time with Anne and did everything she could to make her happy. For the following years after Clara's death, Anne began receiving letters on her birthdays from her mother, which contained congratulations, presents, support, encouragement, and advice. On every letter, Clara expressed her delight and sorrow for Anne growing up to a beautiful young lady, but that she couldn't live to see her grow up. She always recounted how much she loved Anne and would always to do so, and that she would always be watching over her. *Husband - Apparently, Clara had married her husband out of love. Even though he never was at home and wasn't there for her when she fell ill, Clara did not hold any ill feelings towards him. She didn't want Anne to think severely of him since she claimed that the way he lived his life is just what he wished to do at the moment. She was confident that if they would wait, even though their paths differed, he would return to them someday. Gallery Vol1Chap2.png|Clara and Anne in the light novel. Clara.jpg|Clara smiling. Clara with Anne.jpg|Clara with Anne. Trivia *Clara has short hair in the anime. *When Clara was younger, she used to drive a lot. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:CH Postal Company Clients